The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to multi-subframe scheduling in a wireless communication system. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of eNBs, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple mobile devices. eNBs may communicate with mobile devices on downstream and upstream links. Each eNB has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the cell. Transmissions between a mobile device and an eNB are generally performed according to scheduled transmissions between the eNB and the mobile device. An eNB may transmit scheduling information to the mobile device that indicated information related to a scheduled uplink transmission from the mobile device to the eNB, or a scheduled downlink transmission from the eNB to the mobile device. The mobile device may then operate according to the scheduled transmissions to send/receive communications to/from the eNB.